The Fernstrom Symposium on the Neuromuscular Junction will be held from 6-11 June 1988 as a satellite symposium of the European Society for Neurochemistry meeting to be held in Gothenburg, Sweden from 12-17 June 1988. The venue for the Fernstrom Symposium will be Orenas Castle in Glumslov, Sweden which is about 250 kilometers south of Gothenburg. The symposium will have 46 speakers: 20 from the United States, 22 from Europe and 1 each from Japan, Canada, Israel and Venezuela. The remaining 100 participants will be invited to make poster presentations. The scientific program will consist of 6 sessions over 31/2 days. The topics will include: ion channel structure and function; transmitter release; the niotinic acetylcholine receptors; excitationcontraction coupling; genetic expression and regulation in nerve and muscle and degenerative disease mechanisms. Recently, great advances have been made in these areas. The purpose of this synposium is to create a forum where leading scientists can present their findings, discuss their relevance to our overall understanding of pre and postsynaptic mechanisms and to identify important unresolved issues. The aim is to promote the spread of this knowledge to younger investigators, who will be encouraged to attend, and to the scientific community in general through the rapid publication of the proceedings.